


Fool’s word

by SourGummies777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Norway says stuff she shouldn’t, The title is a play on fools gold bc im so smart haha, Treaty of Kiel mentions, i wrote this in two nights that are five months apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourGummies777/pseuds/SourGummies777
Summary: Norway’s tongue slips, and the memories over two centuries haunt her family.But still,Things you say in a fight are things you think of, even if you think of them at the back of your mind.





	Fool’s word

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my works, I’m reflecting my self hatred and self blame over my last mistakes on these characters. You can take Hetalia from my cold dead hands.

“How do you feel?”

“Great. Just great.” 

Denmark lit another cigarette and leaned back into the comfortable leather couch Netherlands owned. 

Her head was pounding, her shoulders were tense from a long week of heavy paperwork and unending meetings, and her heart was heavy from the fight earlier this week. 

She searched for comfort away from her family, visiting her best friend and smoking in a vain effort to relax. 

“I can’t offer much help, sorry. I’m no good with relationships.”

“I don’t mind it. It would be weird to talk about relationships and emotions with you anyway.”

Netherlands didn’t reply, she lit another cigarette and wrapped an arm around her best friend, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. 

...

“I told you thousands of times to stop letting Iceland out after midnight!”

“Why the hell should I do that? She’s centuries old, that’s old enough to meet up with friends after midnight!”

They were screaming at each other for no reason, days of stress only adding to their anger. 

The argument was one without a reason, both women knew that the reason they have been yelling at each other the same things for 20 minutes was letting out the stress that they have been building up at work and the upcoming world meeting. 

“You’re such an idiot sometimes, did you know which friends she met up with? Where they went? Or did you let her put without a thought?”

“I did know everything you asked. I raised her and I trust what she tells me, and I know when she’s lying to me! Why are you doubting me so much?”

“Yeah, you raised her because you traded me off to Sweden like a cheap whore because you couldn’t win one damn war!”

Denmark paled visibly, hands balling into fists. Her voice lacked anything but rigour when she spoke again. 

“That’s low, Norge.”

She left the room, leaving the door wide open. Norway could only stare at the floor as her face reddened and her eyes filled with tears. 

...

Norway ran her finger through the spines of the books, her mind elsewhere. She silently mouthed the words to the song playing on the radio as she thought about her last conversation with Denmark. Denmark had grabbed her jacket and left after Norway’s harsh words, and none of the Nordics had seen her since.

She knew better than going out to look for Denmark. If the nation didn’t want to be found, no one could find her. 

Norway had spent hours upon hours beating herself up about the fight. Why in the name of all things holy did she say that? The Treaty of Kiel was already a taboo subject amongst the Nordics, but bringing it up and blaming it all on Denmark when she had fought against it until the very end was just cruel of her. 

Her mind brought back the repressed memories of their parting; how Denmark overworked herself to fainting multiple times, how the much-younger Iceland sobbed when she found a collapsed Denmark in a dim corridor one night, her weak body reflecting the situation of her country. She closed her eyes at the memory of Denmark screaming and cursing in her study, then holding Norway close to her chest as she whispered that she’d let Sweden turn her land upside down than see her take Norway. 

She fell to her knees as the memories took over her mind, beating the reality. She felt like she was back in the dark bedroom, Denmark’s hair messed up against the pillow and her body bruised because of the wars she lost. She almost felt the cold of the cross she took off of her neck to place it on the bedside table centuries ago on her fingertips. Her eyes stung with the same unshed tears when she remembered seeing Iceland sleep while hugging one of Denmark’s pillows in her own bed. 

She sobbed at the memories of the night she became a part of the Sweden-Norway Union and let herself curl on the floor and cry, her own sobs drowned out by the echoes of her footsteps on the stone floors as she left the palace to save and wreck Denmark. 

...

“I’m just glad that you’re okay. I thought something might have happened to you.”

Denmark didn’t reply, instead kept mindlessly playing with Iceland’s hair as they took in the view of Berlin.

“Why Berlin? Why nowhere else?”

“I meet Prussia here. She understands it.”

“Understands what?”

“What it’s like to not be able to protect your family.”

Iceland’s mind wandered off to the morning after Norway left; how Denmark ignored her own pain to wipe Iceland’s tears and hold her tight, all while not crying for the loss of the person closest to her heart. 

“But you did.”

The words Iceland whispered didn’t make it to Denmark’s ears. Denmark’s fingers left her hair and Iceland felt her heart break for her sister. 

...

“Denmark, it was something I said with a momentary anger. I didn’t mean it and you know that. Can you please come home?”

“It- I know that you didn’t mean it. But that doesn’t solve the issue.”

Denmark looked uncomfortable, she leaned on her motorcycle and kept a cold distance with Norway. She turned her eyes to the sky before continuing to speak. 

“I’m not mad because we fought. It’s n- you and I fight. It’s normal. The thing is, everything you say in a fights are things that you think of, even if you think of them at the back of your mind.”

Norway couldn’t lie and say no. 

“I know you blame me for Kiel. I blame myself too.”

Her eyes turned to Norway’s, their usually cheerful twinkle was replaced by a steel-like glance. 

“But you know damn well you can’t blame me for all of it. And it was fuckin’ rude that you said I traded you off like some whore when I-“

She stopped, tears filling her eyes. 

“And- I fucking hate telling people to talk about me- but go and ask Iceland. About what I did after you left that night.”

Denmark left after that, getting on her motorcycle and speeding down the road, leaving Norway alone and ashamed of herself second time that week. 

...

Norway sat across her sister, the teacup radiating heat. She felt Iceland’s eyes on her, silently judging her. 

“Well, it’s safe to say you’re completely at fault here.”

“Good observation skills.”

Iceland’s scowl grew deeper. 

“You shouldn’t have said that. You weren’t there after the treaty. She looked after me, and I mean looked after. She dressed me, cooked for me, schooled me, played with me, did everything the maids would usually do.” 

Iceland had a fond smile on her face as she recalled the memories.

“But she also worked tirelessly. Wrote to Sweden every day to come to a compromise that didn’t involve separating us, and worked twice as much to get you back. She handled that situation the best she could.”

Norway had no doubts that she did. Denmark had always cared about others more than herself, even when she was at the worst. It made her feel even worse, to know that she had thought that even at the back of her mind when in reality Denmark had done quiet the opposite. 

“So, you have to fix this.”

Norway had no idea how to.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles:   
> How to make Norway OOC  
> How do I make it obvious that i come from the 2014 part of the Dennor fandom? Put Kiel in it.   
> Iceland fucking loves Denmark I’ll stab someone  
> Denmark more like a person who self blames things that they are not guilty of


End file.
